The Haunting Inside Of Me
by Brittanyswmonkey
Summary: Sharpay was just like any girl, when she woke up one night her family was dead, now she starts a new life but is blame for their death, what will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**The Haunting Inside Of Me**

By: **BrittanySwMonkey**,

The Author of: **The Past**, **A Night To Remember**, and **A Twist In Feelings**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

**A Murder In Sleep**

I stood there in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. Wonder why I was there. My brown eyes were glowing in the darkness of the bathroom. My face had no emotion. My light blonde hair was pulled backing into a high pony tail. I realized it was about 2 am. My parents were probably sleeping, and so was my twin brother Ryan. I continued looking at myself in the mirror. I was in a white tee shirt, and in Hello Kitty Pajama pants. My hands were behind my back as if I was hiding something.

"WOOF!" I heard my dog say as I turned to the hallway.

I could barely see my dog through the darkness, so I switch the light in my bathroom to see. I bent down to pet my White fluffy dog, when I saw my hand. It was covered in blood. I screamed as loud as I could, but no one came running to see what was wrong. I knew something was wrong so I began to run to my parent's room. I turn the knob to the door and saw my mom, and dad sleeping. I walked over to the side were my mom was sleeping and started shaking my mom.

"Mom!" I whispered, "Mom wake up!"

But nothing happened. I pulled of the blanket on top of her and saw blood coming out of her chest. I screamed but my father didn't wake up ether. I knew they both were dead. So I ran to my brother's room to tell him.

I began banging on the door. "Ryan get up!" I screamed. But no one answered. "Ryan now!". Still nothing.

I opened the door and ran to Ryan's bed. I put my hand to his chest to see if he had a heartbeat. Nothing. A tear ran down my check as I pulled my hand off of his chest. My family was dead. And there was only one thing now that I had to do. Call 911. I knew what they would do to me. Take me to the adoption center, and I would live there in till I got adopted, or turn 18. Some people would blame me for my family's death but I know I didn't kill them, or knew I killed them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

End Of Chapter. I know it was short but I didn't want to put to much in it. The 2nd on will be up today 2 I swear.

Love Brittany!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Haunting Inside Of Me**

By: **BrittanySwMonkey**,

The Author of: **The Past**, **A Night To Remember**, and **A Twist In Feelings**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A New Room-mate**

I ran to the window of my bed room. I saw sirens from down the street and i knew they were for me. It been 10 minutes since i called the cops and finally they came. I began walking slowly to my from door. The darkness creeped over me; every step i took. I reached to turn the knob to my front door, as I opened the door a police officer was standing there waiting for me.

"Good Evening miss, are you Ms. Sharpay Evans?" he asked.

I replied, "Yes, I am. I called 10 mintues ago reporting my parnets, and brother was murder."

"Oh i see, well do you mind us asking you any questions?" he wondered.

I shooked my head. "No not at all, make yourself at home the living room is right over there." I said as point to the room.

"Thank you Miss." the officer replied. "Come in boys" he said to two police men behind him.

"May i offer you anything?" I asked poliety. My mother always tought me to be a nice young lady.

"No thanks" the three officers said at the same time.

I nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Well lets began the questions" one officer said. "Our first question for you is where were you when you discover you family was dead?"

"Well...." I began to say. "its more easier if I told you my whole story than telling you just this part. What happen is that I woke up and need to go to the bathroom but i was to lazey to turn on the light so yea. I look into the mirror and i looked werid, like not me, and i blanked out for about a moment or so. I finally stop with my blank out when my dog started barking at me. I couldnt see her so i turned on the light to the bathroom and went down to pet my dog, when i saw there was blood on my hand. I started screaming for my mom down the hallway but she didnt come so i rushed to my parents bedroom. I went to wake my mom up when I saw blood leaking from her chest. I screamed but my father didnt wake up ethir so i observed that he was dead too. I than ran to my brothers room to get help from him but he was dead too."

The cops looked at me confused. I could tell that they were thinking of something.

"So your saying that you all were fine when you went to sleep?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes we all were."

"Do you blank out alot?" he asked again.

"No, this is very uncommened. I only been blanking out rencently."

"Did you bump your head on anything?"

"No" I replied.

The officers looked at each other.

"Do you have any relatives still alive?" one asked.

"No, my anut Jamie passed away last year."

The officer looked at me. "Well im sorry to say but it looks like you have to go live in an adoption center."

I frowned, "I thought i would have to, thats why i already packed my bags. Would you mind getting them for me, I will be waiting outside."

The three officers shook their head and ran up stairs to me room.

I stood up and looked around my house. "Well goodbye my wonderful life. Im really going to miss you when im in living hell."

I open my front door and walked outside to an police officer car. Waiting to be drove to my new home.

* * *

The police man drove me to the nicest adopting center. It was nice, but it was still hell.

"Well goodbye . I hope you enjoy your time here." the police officer said.

I walked into the room i was assigned, which was room 104. Inside there was a goth girl. The girl looked at me with a frown.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm Sharpay Evans, your new roommate!" I said trying to make the mood of the room a little more happier.

"Oh great i have some preppy rich girl as my room mate! Yay!" the girl said with no feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

The Haunting Inside Of Me

Chapter 3 "**Tess**"

* * *

I stared at the girl for a minute or so. I felt like I was going to cry, after all I been through she couldn't just be nice to me? I turned from the girl and started unpacking my bags.

"I'm Tess" said the girl.

Sharpay turned around to face Tess, and smiled. Tess had long brown hair that went to her breasts; her hair was curled with blue streaks in it. She had side bangs that covered up to her left eye. With amazing blue eyes that were blue with a light gold ring. She had her left labret pierced. She wore a "**Hollywood Undead**" tee shirt with hello kitty pajama pants.

"So you're a preppy as girl?" she asked.

I pretend that she didn't say that. I never listen to rude things about me.

Tess smirked and began to talk again. "You're lucky that I'm nice because you would of gotten your ass beating tomorrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"The only people who dress like that in our school are the cheerleaders, and even if you try out for the team they wouldn't let you on because you're new to this school. After that they will make fun of you nonstop. So you have no chance at fitting in with them. "

"So what the hell am I suppose to wear then?"

"Well… I guess I can always let you borrow some of my clothes till the foster home gives you your monthly gift to get your own clothes."

I smiled thinking me and Tess could really be friends. I asked "So what can I wear?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Haunting Inside Of Me

Chapter 4 "First Day At East High!"

Tess let me borrow some extreme skinny jeans, a pair of black converse and, a "Bring Me The Horizon" to school. I left my hair straight hair down and pulled my bangs to the side. I was ready to go to my new school.

Tess and I began to walk to school, when a boy ran and caught up to us.

"Hi Tess!" he said trying to catch his breath.

Tess smile and looked at the boy. The boy had hair that went to his neck, one of those skater boy haircuts. He was tall too. Probably about 6'1 tall. He was pretty cute too. He had the most dreamy blue eyes ever that sucks you in.

"Hi Troy!" Tess said.

Troy… Troy was his name. The hottest guy I have seen in a while. I stared at him hoping he would notice me. Of course he did.

"Who's the chick?" he asked.

Tess smiled, "Oh, this is Sharpay Evans. She new, she is my roommate. Troy, Sharpay, Sharpay, Troy Bolton.

"Hello Sharpay!!!" Troy said loudly.

"Hello Troy! You're really loud!!" I said back

"Yep, that's why all the chicks love me."

"Ok….." I said "awkward…." I said

We arrived at school and troy had to go to art. Tess and I were in the same 1st class, so we went to Social studies together.

"So Troy's your boyfriend?" I asked.

"What no! He's my best friend since kindergarten!" Tess said.

"Oh…"

The bell rang and I headed to Gym… Troy was in my class… actually he was in almost all of my classes… we started to talk and he pretty cool. I kind of think I have a crush on him. But I don't think he like me.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Haunting Inside Of Me**

By: Brittany Swartz 

Chapter 5

**Exchanging Feelings**

I walked into my room when Tess stood there staring at me.

"Hi!" I said smiling, feeling so good.

She looked at me with a strange look.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Troy are going out?"

I stared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Everyone is talking about it!"

"Well it's not true! I mean, I think he is hot and nice and stuff bit just met him today, and he probably doesn't like me".

"Wanna Bet?"

"What?" I asked.

"I'll call him right now to see if he likes you or not".

"Fine but he probably doesn't," I told her.

She dialed his number and the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hey Troy, I have a question for you, remember that Sharpay girl, what do you think of her?" Tess asked Troy.

"Well she really cute, and nice… but she would never date me". He told her.

"So you like her?"

"Well yea Kind of"

"Ok thanks bye," Tess said as hanging up.

"See he does like you Sharpay!"

I smiled and looked at her. Then all of the sudden everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Haunting Inside Of Me**

By: Brittany Swartz 

Chapter 6

**Learning The Truth**

I woke up in a strange place. No lights or anything in this room.

"Sharpay?" A voice said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"It's me Troy" He said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my basement".

A figure was standing in front of me staring at me. I was pretty sure it was Troy.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No".

"You and Tess were hanging out in your room and all of the sudden you fell to the ground". Troy started to say. "Tess got worried and called my dad who is a doctor, to come. He came over and you were perfectly normal, but…"

"But… what?" I asked.

"You claimed to be a young girl name Mary-lee Jones. You had said that you had to stop Mr. Thomas before he got to your parents".

"What?" I asked. "Who the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"We were unsure too. Then all of the sudden you fell to the ground. My dad got worried and brought you here. He asked me to google this Mary-Lee Jones chick and see if she was related to you or something. It turns out Mary-Lee Jones was around 17. She lived in the 1880's were black people were still slaves. Her parents rich and own an gold mining. She was engaged to Philip Smith, and her best friend was Geoffrey Thomas. She had an affair with an black male, and was caught by her best friend Geoffrey Thomas. Who I believe was Mr. Thomas. Geoffrey was going to tell Mary-lee Jones's parents to when Mary-Lee killed him. She claimed that she wanted to stop him before he told her parents. A week later she was hung".

"So what are you telling me that I'm haunted by a ghost?"

"I believe so. My father thinks you need to stay here till he figures out what's wrong with you".

I stood there staring at him.

"Tess packed your things already".

"Why is this happening to me?" I asked.

Troy came over to me and put his hands around my waist.

"Sharpay, don't worry I promise you everything is going to be alright".

I kissed his cheek.

"I hope your right".


	7. Chapter 7

**The Haunting Inside Of Me**

By: Brittany Swartz 

Chapter 7

**Something Unbelievable **

I woked up in the arms of Troy Bolton. My head was pounding, and my mind was full of dizziness.

I began to shake Troy.

"Troy," i wispered. "Wake up!"

His eyes began to open. His face full of confusing.

"What?," he asked.

"Don't we have to do some research or something?" I asked him.

"Right now?"

"Yes, I dont want this haunt-... or whatever it is to happen to me for the rest of my life".

He signed. "Fine...." he said.

I smiled and pulled him up on his feet.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"We're going to the hospital to look at your family tree".

I began to walk to his car. It was an 2009 red mercades benz. I never understood why he didn't just drive to school. Or just pick Tess up and go to school. But hey that's his choice.

He started his car, and we were off to North California Hospital.

We arrived at the hospital 5 mintues later. The hospital was where Troy's dad worked at.

Troy took out his V.I.P acess to the hospital and scanned it on the wall.

A door that leaded to about a million of files opened.

We both walked in and began to search for the letter "J".

Troy took out a key and open a gray rectanguler box, which hold about 1,000 of files.

"Help me search for Jones," he asked me.

I began searching the cabient.

James, Johnson, Jones. I said to my self.

"Found it!" i screamed.

I pulled out the file and handed it to Troy.

Troy open it and began searching for a paper.

"Sharpay," he began to say.

"Yes?," i answered.

"I think you should look at this".

I pulled the paper out of his hands; It was a family tree of the Jones.

I began searching for Mary-Lee's name. THERE I found it. She had a sister name Rebecca. She ending up marying Mary-Lee's husband to be.

I continued following the family line. The last two names on it was my and my brother Ryan's name.

I looked up at Troy.

"So, I'm related to her".

He shooked his head. "Yes".

"Great..." i said lower than a whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Haunting Inside Of Me**

By: Brittany Swartz 

Chapter 8

**Video Blogging & SEX**

I turned on my camera and stared at it.

"Video Blog 1 Of A Girl Haunted By Mary-Lee Jones" I said to the camera.

"It has been 2 weeks since I found out that I was related to Mary-Lee Jones. But we still have no idea why she been haunting me. We found out that she only comes out during Tuesday nights. Which explain a lot since my parents and my brother were killed on a Tuesday night. Every week I get my body taking over by a ghost. Isn't that great? And want to know something that better? Its Tuesday March 23, 2010. Troy and his dad are making me stay over there house again. They said that they are going to talk to me during the haunting. Which I don't see what's that going to do for me".

I paused for a minute waiting to think of another thing to say. I stared at the clock on the bottom of my computer screen.

"Shit," I said. "I got to go to Troy's house for the testing before the haunting starts. I'm sorry that this video blog was only...." I looked at the time on the video blog. "That this video blog was only 5 minutes long. This video blog is for anyone else who is haunted by a ghost. This will help anyone who needs help, I have no idea what's going to happen to me or has happen to me, but if I do this video blog is who im going to tell it too".

I turn off the camera and grabbed my bag and left my room. I began walking to Troy's house when I heard my name.

"Sharpay!" a voice yelled.

I looked around and saw that Troy was the one yelling my name. I smiled and close my eyes. But the thing is I couldn't open my eyes again. It's like I can't control my body anymore.

I heard my name being called but I couldn't say anything. I gave up and just thought of things. Then all of the sudden I open my eyes.

Again I was in a dark place. I knew I was probably in Troy's basement.

"Troy?" I said softly.

I felt a hand go down my back. I turn around and face the person behind me.

I smiled, and looked at the figure. It was Troy.

"Troy!" I said as pulling him closer.

His chest was a inch away from mine. I could smell his breath, it was a misty smell. As his lips met mine, I put my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist and pinned me against the wall. As he lift my shirt over my head, he started kissing my neck. He moved my hands off his neck and started un-zipping his pants. As he picked me up and place me on the couch, I realized this was going to be a little more than making out.

Was I really going to lose my virginity tonight? In his basement? When his parents were home? When they could hear us from upstairs? When his dad didn't even know me and him were together?

As I kept asking these questions to myself, I didn't realized that my underwear was removed. And that a amazing feeling began entering inside me. I moaned as a gasped for some air. This feeling was a good feeling, it was different than other feelings. It felt good, yet I wanted to cry at the same time. I pulled on Troy's hair a little, gasping again for more air. As I moan again, I heard footsteps upstairs.

Troy pulled away, and began searching for some clothes. He found his pants and put them on his legs and grabbed his shirt and threw it over top of his head. The rest of the clothes on the ground were mine. He reached down and picked them up and threw them at me.

"Hurry, put them on, my dad's coming down here to do his once a night check up on us". Troy yelled at me.

I put my legs threw my underwear, and same with my pants. Then I pulled my top over my head.

"Now lay down on the couch, I'll lay on the other one".

I laid back down on the couch and put the blanket that laid on the floor on top of me.

As the sound of one pair of footsteps came crawling down the steps, I heard Troy pretending to snore. As the footsteps came to a stop, I opened one eye and looked at the person who was standing on the steps.

It was Troy's dad in a dark blue robe, with white bunny slippers on. He stood there for a moment or so and then began walking up the stairs again. As the door to the basement closed, I heard Troy get off the couch and began walking over to me.

I sat up on the couch and waited for him to sit down. As he sat down he put his arms around my shoulders. He began kissing me uncontrollably. As began to rest my head on his chest, and closed my eyes.

I still didn't know what happen when I blanked out earlier, but I will probably know when I wake up, as usually. But that was tomorrow, and I need to get some rest. I was really tired now, after my new experience in my new relationship with Troy.


End file.
